Valentine's Day
by yaoifan124
Summary: Luffy's POV. This is a little one-shot of valentine's day for thislovely pairing! Hope you enjoy! Happy Valentine's Day!


**Happy Valentine's Day!!!!**

**Usopp: Your happy...**

**I have a date today!**

**Robin: Oh, with your boyfriend?**

**Yes! Yes! We are doing a doule date!**

**Usopp: With who?**

**A friend of ours and his girlfriend... :3 I am so excited! I got him a gifts!**

**Usopp: What is it?**

**Astuffed animal and card that is overly hilarious... I didn't wanna give him candy...**

**Robin: Why's that, Author-san?**

**He's a diabetic...**

**RoUso: Oooohhhh.**

**Yeah, but that's not a problem ^^ I love him the way he is!**

**Robin: Awww**

**Usopp: Enjoy this one-shot for this special day!**

**

* * *

****Valentine's Day**

I walked through the street as it was breezy. My sandals scratched the ground in a _schii-schii_. The wind chimes off of some places were chiming in a melody of _cling-bing cling-bing_. I bounced on the balls of my feet as I made my own rhythm. My bag began sliding off my shoulder and I bumped it up so it didn't completely fall down. I was on my way to school and all I saw was pink, red, white and more pink. If you haven't guessed it, then I will tell you. Today is the one and only lovey-dovey holiday in the world; Valentine's Day.

It's not like I hate the holiday, just never had anyone to spend it with. My friends always had a lover to spend it with. I was stuck home alone and waiting for the day to pass. Though last two years I spent it with Zoro, since he didn't have anyone to be with. We always passed the day by somehow. We did not have a significant other, but that was okay. We spent the day with nothing else but fun on our mind.

"Oi, Luffy!" I blinked and looked down the street next to me that appeared. I smiled as I waved excitingly to Zoro.

"Ohayo, Zoro!" I shouted and waited for him. My heart raced and thumped hyperactively against my chest.

_Thu-Thump, Thu-Thump._

I felt the need to tell my heart to calm down as it was making my breathing off. He walked beside me and put a hand over my shoulder and brought me in to give me nudge on the head by his other head. I laughed out as he rubbed my head like crazy. He pulled away while laughing and soon pat my head as I smiled up at him.

"What we doing this Valentine's?" He asked me and I felt my cheeks grow pink with some heat.

"Like the past years. Whatever happens!" I threw my hands up and walked ahead and he soon followed with his boots making a _chee-chee_ noise on the ground. I walked backwards as I grinned to him.

"Sounds good, but I had something different on my mind." I stopped momentarily and looked at him with bewilderment, but kept a smile.

"Like what?" I asked and he walked by while flicking my nose.

"It's a surprise." He told me and I whined as he hurt my nose. I whined and complained the way to school as he didn't give me any hints. He just kept saying it was a surprise or a secret. I pouted and he still didn't give in. I finally gave up… for now, and went to class.

* * *

"I will come swing by your house after I go home for a bit. My sister has been bugging me about cleaning the living room." Zoro told me and I frowned lightly with a whine.

"But~!" I whined out and he poked my nose. I stared at his fingers and he snorted before pulling away. He walked down his street and waved back at me as he kept his body forward.

"See ya!" He shouted back and I waved, though he couldn't see.

"Bye Zoro!" I shouted and began running down the street towards my house. I soon slowed to a walk and noticed something in the window. I walked over to it and smiled. I could get him something, be my little secret as well. I walked in and grabbed him something and not forgetting something else to go with it.

I soon left with the two purchased items and ran home. I need to put it in a hiding spot that was good and he couldn't find it. I hid it perfectly and soon heard a knock at the door. I rethought it. Should I give it to him now? I smiled and brought it down from my hiding spot and ran down stairs. I opened the door and hid the present behind the door.

"Zoro!" I stated and he walked in with a bag. He must have brought a movie I didn't have.

"Yo, am I late?" He asked jokingly before heading for the living room. I stood at the doorway and he stood a couple of feet from me. "Hey, I got my surprise. Ya wanna see it?" He asked and I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah! Yeah! I am anxious to know!" I stated and kept a hand behind me to hid my present. He held the bag to me and I grabbed it. "Well… here. My little surprise!" I stuck my tongue out as I winked. He chuckled and took the bag. I opened the bag and my eyes widened I brought the little box out and opened it. A charm necklace with crossbones, skulls, hats, and the logo "Strawhat" was on it. It was my own little pirate charm. "Aaahh, Sugoi!" I marveled at it and he was holding a stuffed animal in his arm. It was a black dog with horns and a heart saying "You and Me". That was from me.

"I thought you would like it." He told me and I looked at him with a smile.

"Thank you." I stated out and looked to him, realizing something. I pouted, "You didn't look at the other one." He rose an eyebrow at me before looking in the bag again. He pulled out a little box and opened it. His eyes lightly widened in shook as he looked at three, golden teardrop earrings.

"My ears have been lonely for awhile with just studs in." He mentioned and I giggled with a slight squirm of shyness. He smiled at me and leaned down. I felt my cheeks flare up as I felt his lips touch mine. "Thank you." He told me and I blushed even more deeply when he said that.

"N-no problem." I told him and he chuckled. He looked to the couch before throwing his head that way.

"Let's get our usual Valentine's Day started. I heard you got a new movie." I smiled and bounded to the TV to put the movie in.

"Yeah! Yeah!" I stated and put the movie in.

I skipped through the commercials and pushed play. I set my box, with the necklace in it, on the coffee table by his earring box and jumped on the couch. His arm went around my shoulder and I was pulled in closer to him. I snuggled against him and we watched the movie and many others today. Let's just say I will never forget this Valentine's Day.

* * *

**I can't be long!**

**Usopp: Why?**

**Got something else to post, then I need to get dressed ^^'**

**Robin: When you leaving?**

**Around three or so... I think.. .**

**Robin: -giggles- Please, Reviewer-san, Enjoy your day.**

**Everyone: Happy Valentine's Day!!!!!**


End file.
